Quadrotor helicopter (or quadcopter) designs have become popular in unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) research. These vehicles use an electronic control system and electronic sensors to stabilize the aircraft. There are several advantages to quadcopters over comparably-scaled helicopters. Quadcopters do not require mechanical linkages to vary the rotor blade pitch angle as they spin, simplifying the design and maintenance of the vehicle. Further, the use of four rotors allows each individual rotor to have a smaller diameter than the equivalent helicopter rotor, allowing them to possess less kinetic energy during flight. The reduced kinetic energy reduces damage caused should the rotors strike anything. For small-scale UAVs, this makes the vehicles safer for close interaction. However, for larger-scale UAVs, the rotating blades can still cause significant damage, making them inappropriate for use in enclosed spaces. Further, in enclosed spaces flight dynamics are altered, with eddy currents and suction causing problems with control of flight. Further, dynamic and unpredictable environments are not limited to enclosed spaces, but rather can occur in virtually any environment as a result of such things as changing landscape, changing wind dynamics, and the behaviour of other actors operating within an operating space of the UAV. What is needed is a vehicle that can overcome problems with flight in enclosed spaces and dynamic environments, and use multiple modes of mobility to navigate in enclosed spaces, partially confined spaces, open landscapes, and any other environment the vehicle may encounter.